<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observerso by Lirianis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812015">Observerso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis'>Lirianis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella observa el mundo a su alrededor, pero no se siente parte de él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El secreto de la noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serie de ficlets que comenzó con un prompt en Espanonimeme.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desde uno de los oscuros callejones emergen dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Las rejas del ventanal y la lluvia impiden que los vea con claridad, pero por los gestos que hacen es fácil deducir que están discutiendo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue publicado originalmente en el año 2012 en el fic meme de Espanonimeme para el prompt: "Escena bajo la lluvia, personaje A huye de personaje B por cualquier razón (una pelea, malentendido...) B atrapa a A y acaba en beso".</p><p>Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 con mínimas correcciones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otro mes más me ha tocado cerrar el local el día anterior a una inspección, y como siempre he tenido que quedarme después de la hora de salida para dejarlo todo listo. Todos los meses lo mismo. ¿Acaso no podrían echarme una mano mis compañeras? Pero no, todas están casadas y con hijos, así que tienen demasiadas responsabilidades como para perder un minuto más del necesario en el restaurante o quedarse a cerrar.</p><p>Odio ser “la solterona”, como ellas me llaman cuando creen que no escucho. Odio que todas se burlen de mí, que me miren con lástima y que se aprovechen de que en sus palabras “siempre estoy libre” para cargarme con todos los trabajos pesados y las horas extra.</p><p>Por si fuese poco ahora se pone a llover y con la hora que es yo ya habré perdido el último autobús y tendré que irme a casa andando sin paraguas. ¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas?</p><p>No hay nada que hacer. Con la tromba de agua que está cayendo no pienso salir de aquí, así que voy a la cocina y caliento agua para un café, demasiado cansada como para molestarme en encender la máquina de capuccinos que tenemos detrás de la barra.</p><p>Humeante taza de café en mano apago las luces y vuelvo a oscuras al comedor, recorriendo mi camino entre las mesas y las sillas hasta llegar a uno de los grandes ventanales guiándome por el brillo de las farolas que se cuela por entre las rejas.</p><p>Vista así la lluvia es preciosa, un espectáculo de movimiento y sonido que hace que te sientas diminuto, insignificante en comparación con la majestuosidad de la naturaleza.</p><p>De pronto un movimiento en la acera de enfrente llama mi atención. Desde uno de los oscuros callejones emergen dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Las rejas del ventanal y la lluvia impiden que los vea con claridad, pero por los gestos que hacen es fácil deducir que están discutiendo.</p><p>Me siento como una voyeur, pero no puedo evitar pegarme al vidrio cuando él alza sus manos hacia ella, preguntándome si piensa agredirla y si yo debería llamar a la policía. Falsa alarma, sólo intenta volver a cubirle la cabeza con un gorro rojo, aunque ella se lo impide sacudiéndoselo de encima.</p><p>Ahora ella está gritando con tanta fuerza que casi me parece poder oírla, agitando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que mechones empapados de su melena rubia cubren toda su cara. Ella los aparta con gestos furiosos de sus manos y parece tomar aire para seguir gritando cuando de pronto se queda inmóvil.</p><p>Él tiene ahora las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra en gesto de indiferencia, pero está tan tenso que parece prepararse para recibir un golpe. Lo que quiera que le haya dicho a ella para cortar su furia en seco debe ser importante.</p><p>Ella baja la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras una cortina de pelo empapado, y todo su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse. Puede estar riendo, pero los gestos preocupados de su compañero me dicen que está llorando.</p><p>Él se acerca e intenta apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella, pero ella lo aleja de un codazo y sale corriendo, cruzando la calle sin asegurarse antes de que no pasen coches. Él la persigue y yo me levanto y retrocedo hasta la zona más oscura del comedor antes de que puedan verme.</p><p>Ella llega hasta el restaurante y se para justo al otro lado del ventanal desde el que yo los estaba espiando. Por un momento mira hacia el interior del restaurante y temo que me haya visto, pero entonces gira su cabeza a ambos lados y parece dudar por un instante si seguir corriendo hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha.</p><p>Ese instante es todo lo que él necesita para alcanzarla y rodearla con sus brazos. Ella forcejea e intenta escaparse, pero al ver que es inútil parece perder todas sus fuerzas y se deja caer contra él con aire derrotado. Él susurra algo a su oído y señala hacia mí con un gesto de cabeza. Ella me mira directamente a los ojos y un escalofrío de terror recorre mi cuerpo.</p><p>Entonces ella sonríe y baja la vista, y yo comprendo que no me miraban a mí sino su reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal. Sin apartar los ojos del vidrio ella cubre con su mano la de él, que en algún momento había descendido hasta situarse sobre el vientre de ella.</p><p>Ambos se quedan en esa postura un momento, pero entonces ella gira sobre sí misma y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, tirando de él para que se incline y ella pueda besarlo. Después ella se ríe y rompe su abrazo, tomándolo de la mano y corriendo de nuevo hasta perderse calle abajo, esta vez los dos juntos.</p><p>La lluvia sigue cayendo con tanta fuerza como antes, pero ahora ya no me importa tanto. Con un suspiro de resignación me dirijo a la cocina y lavo mi taza de café. Después me aseguro de que todo esté en orden y salgo por el callejón de atrás cerrando la puerta con llave. Cuando llego a la calle principal veo algo rojo en el suelo y me acerco a recogerlo.</p><p>Alejándome bajo la lluvia razono que ella ya tiene un hombre y que probablemente pronto tenga un niño. Mientras espero a encontrar los míos, de momento tengo un gorro rojo para hacerme compañía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No acabo de creerme que haya escrito het y usado una cita del fic a modo de resumen. ¿Qué me está pasando? O_o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Respirar sin pulmones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No, lo que da vida a mi barrio no es ni la arquitectura ni la vegetación, sino sus personas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue publicado originalmente en febrero del año 2012 en mi LiveJournal.</p><p>El título de este capítulo proviene de la canción "Mi ciudad" de Cecilia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El barrio en el que vivo es fruto del boom urbanístico, un laberinto de cemento y vidrio creado en una época en la que el mérito artístico era irrelevante y el valor de un arquitecto se medía por el número de bloques de apartamentos que podía construir al año. El resultado es un paisaje urbano deprimente y repetitivo que alterna entre el gris cemento y el gris asfalto, con ocasionales graffitis y señales de tráfico para darle un toque de color.</p><p>Por aquí no hay parques ni jardines, ni siquiera un mísero árbol que nos recuerde que seguimos en el planeta Tierra. Lo más parecido a vida vegetal que se puede encontrar en mi calle son algunas plantas medio mustias colgadas de macetas en las ventanas y la mercancía de la frutería de abajo.</p><p>No, lo que da vida a mi barrio no es ni la arquitectura ni la vegetación, sino sus personas. A primera hora de la mañana, antes incluso de que amanezca, la cafetería de la esquina y la panadería abren, inundándolo todo con el olor a café y a bollería recién horneada.</p><p>Para cuando llega el camión del reparto de la frutería un par de horas después la calle ya está llena de gente que viene y va. Madres que arrastran a sus niños al colegio, trabajadores que se dirigen a sus oficinas, los jubilados que se sientan en la terraza de la cafetería a desayunar y se quedan ahí todo el día… La rutina varía poco dependiendo de la época del año en la que estemos.</p><p>Yo observo todo esto desde la única ventana de mi apartamento, un cuartucho diminuto que hace las veces de salón, cocina y dormitorio. Es un cuarto piso sin ascensor, pero el alquiler es bastante razonable y así tengo una excusa para no sentirme culpable por no hacer más ejercicio. Subo y bajo cuatro pisos de escaleras varias veces al día, eso debería ser suficiente.</p><p>Abajo en la calle la chica que trabaja en la peluquería, esa que se cambia el color del pelo cada semana, acaba de pararse para hablar con el hijo de la frutera. Él está todo sonrojado y ella se ríe, pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para saber si está coqueteando o burlándose de él. Los jubilados de la cafetería interrumpen su partida de dominó para seguir la jugada y vitorean cuando la chica besa al hijo de la frutera en la mejilla.</p><p>A veces me pregunto cómo se sentirá eso de ser tan lanzada. Yo llevo viviendo aquí casi seis años y aún no me atrevo a entablar conversación con la mayoría de los vecinos, mucho menos a besarlos de forma tan casual. Lo cierto es que dudo que nadie de mi edificio aparte de la casera conozca mi nombre, y ella sólo lo sabe porque aparece en el contrato.</p><p>Ahora la frutera sale de la tienda y golpea a su hijo en el brazo antes de empujarle hacia la frutería para que se ponga a trabajar. La mujer está sonriendo y saluda a la chica con afecto, después cruza la calle y se acerca al quiosco a comprar el periódico del día.</p><p>Justo a la misma hora de siempre el señor del maletín sale de la cafetería y se va a trabajar. No puedo evitar fijarme en él porque es de esos hombres que se peinan de lado para ocultar su calvicie, pero usa tanto gel fijador que el pelo se le junta en mechones y visto desde aquí arriba su cabeza parece un código de barras. ¿Seré la única que se ha dado cuenta o es que nadie ha querido decírselo?</p><p>En su ruta de vuelta la frutera se da cuenta de que la chica de la peluquería ha entrado en la frutería para hablar con su hijo, así que la mujer decide desviarse hacia la panadería y quedarse a charlar un rato con la dueña. Me gustaría tener una madre así, capaz de darme un poco de espacio e intimidad en vez de agobiarme hasta tal punto que tuve que mudarme a otra ciudad con tal de escapar de ella.</p><p>Pensar en mi madre hace que mire el reloj que me regaló cuando acabé el instituto y me doy cuenta de que a esa hora la lavandería debe estar abriendo. Con un suspiro me aparto de la ventana y me pongo el abrigo. Ha llegado el momento de salir al mundo y convertirme en un ser humano productivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Viento frío</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y yo que creía que nada de lo que dijese mi madre podría afectarme ya…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo fue publicado originalmente en abril del año 2012 en mi LiveJournal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde mi ventana las estrellas no existen. El cielo es una cúpula de contaminación que refleja la luz anaranjada de una ciudad que nunca duerme. En ocasiones me gustaría tener un interruptor que desconectase todas las luces y me dejase por fin ver las estrellas, pero mi lado más realista me dice que por ver las estrellas causaría miles de accidentes y revueltas. Así es esta ciudad.</p><p>Hace tres días que no duermo bien, desde la última llamada de mi madre. Normalmente encuentro alguna excusa para no hablar con ella más de cinco minutos, el tiempo necesario para que me diga que todo está bien en casa sin que le dé tiempo a criticar mi vida, pero esta vez sus noticias me dejaron tan sorprendida que no pude pensar en nada.</p><p>Una luz en el edificio de enfrente llama mi atención. Una bombilla solitaria ilumina un apartamento similar al mío, donde un hombre acaba de levantarse. Está casi desnudo y medio dormido, y va tropezando con la ropa que tiene tirada por el suelo hasta entrar al baño. Cuando se quita los shorts que lleva puestos para meterse en la ducha yo no aparto la mirada.</p><p>Y yo que creía que nada de lo que dijese mi madre podría afectarme ya…</p><p>La ventana del vecino se empaña con el vapor del agua caliente y en ese instante me doy cuenta del frío que tengo. Por un momento pienso en ir a por la manta de mi cama para envolverme en ella pero soy incapaz de dejar de mirar aunque ahora no pueda ver nada.</p><p>¿Cómo he acabado así? Yo tenía sueños, ambiciones, deseos. Desde luego jamás me imaginé pegada al cristal de mi ventana como la criatura patética que soy, observando a un completo desconocido mientras se ducha inconsciente a mi mirada.</p><p>En el edificio de enfrente el vecino abre su ventana para dejar escapar el vapor de la ducha, y yo siento una punzada de decepción al comprobar que ya se ha vestido. Entonces me fijo en lo que lleva puesto y me doy cuenta de que el hombre al que estaba espiando no es un desconocido después de todo. Reconocería ese uniforme naranja y verde en cualquier parte.</p><p>Mi vecino, a quien acabo de ver desnudo, es uno de los dependientes del 24 horas que está junto a la parada del autobús.</p><p>En estos momentos no puedo evitar pensar que mi madre tiene razón cuando dice que siempre actúo sin pensar y luego soy incapaz de hacerme cargo de las consecuencias. Gracias, mamá. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia sobre cómo tratar con él sin morirme de la vergüenza la próxima vez que me lo encuentre en la tienda o te conformas con criticarme un poco más?</p><p>Tal vez debería ser directa, acercarme a él cuando esté atendiendo el mostrador en el 24 horas y decirle: “Te he visto desnudo y creo que eres muy atractivo. ¿Te apetecería venir conmigo a la boda de mi hermana pequeña?”. Seguro que le encanta la idea de perder un fin de semana en acompañar a una mirona pervertida a una celebración familiar que sin duda se convertiría una tortura para ambos.</p><p>Aún no puedo creérmelo, mi hermana se va a casar. La pequeña de la casa, nueve años más joven que yo y recién salida del instituto, se va a casar con su novio porque la ha dejado preñada.</p><p>Por supuesto, después de soltarme semejante bomba mi madre no pudo resistirse a decirme lo que está mal en mi vida, que según ella es básicamente todo. Estoy soltera, tengo un trabajo de porquería, no me molesto en maquillarme para parecer guapa, soy demasiado tímida y apocada, no tengo gusto para la ropa, estoy soltera y no tengo novio. ¿He mencionado ya que estoy soltera?</p><p>Y en un mes mi hermanita pequeña se va a casar, convirtiéndome oficialmente en la solterona de la familia. A lo mejor así mi madre perderá al fin las esperanzas y dejará de presionarme, aunque lo dudo. Si llevase una pareja a la boda podría conseguir unos meses de descanso, lo suficiente como para que mi hermana tuviese al niño y mi madre se distrajese siendo abuela, pero hay tantas probabilidades de que consiga una cita como de que gane la lotería. Y jamás en mi vida he comprado un boleto.</p><p>En el edificio de enfrente la luz se apaga y unos minutos después el dependiente sale a la calle y se va corriendo. No sé si llega tarde o si ese es el mejor método que tiene para combatir el frío.</p><p>Yo me quedo con la frente apoyada en el vidrio de mi ventana, contemplando ensimismada el vaho que aparece cada vez que exhalo. Sé que tengo que volver a mi cama e intentar dormir un poco, pero creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sé si algún día escribiré más en este universo, o incluso si me atreveré a convertirlo en un libro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>